Wireless love
by Bryanishere
Summary: So you ever tried having an online fling but never goes right lets hope sasuke has some better luck SasNaru,
1. Cellphone Love

**A few of you**

**may know me as the critic well this is my first time writing a story and after many stories I thought I give it a go BTW THIS IS SASUKE/NAURTO am sorry but Sasuke is the seme and Naruto is the uke might be a few grammar mistakes but I'll try my best I upload new chapters either everyday or every wens day guess well see well enough talk on with the show rated T.**

**_none of the charters belong to me only the plot everything else goes to their respective owners._**

_(Sasuke Thoughts)_

_I can't believe this I fuckin hate that annoying pink haired bitch she is always up on my grill hunny it's called personal space you prick ugh! I mean who hijacks the intercom and confess their so called "love" to someone so everyone can hear,that's a whole new level of obsession just saying. _

_Sasuke _is too deep in thought he doesn't notice himself tripping and falling face first to a puddle of mud.

"Dam it the only girl I hate more than that pink hair bitch is mother freakin nature"

As if it were on cue it started to rain on sasuke's little parade of hate making him soaking wet, he growls and silently continues to curse Mother Nature trying to not to be to loud to make things even worse. Sasuke cellphone starts to ring pausing his cat fight with nature

(_sauske on the phone)_

Sasuke- Hello mother

Mikoto- Don't you you dare try to sweet talk your way out of this your in big trouble mister you know dam well what time you should be home you know how late you are your actually an hour and thirty five minutes and forty seconds late foury one seconds fourty two fourty three do I need to continue!

(Knowing his mother well actually keep her word and count the seconds he is late he tired to finsh the covo)

sasuke- I was busy somthing came up that could not be ignored or post poned I"ll be home in thirty minutes alright

Mikoto- you better keep your word if your so as a second late your in huge trouble do you underst-

(Not wanting to keep being scolded sasuke ended the call)

"What is it with females today it's like thier out to get me"

not wanting to get a headache trying to figure out what he had done wrong sasuke decided to just keep walking and keep his mind blank knowing his mother would litterly kill him for being a scound late.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke got home he was half surprised to see a 5 feet tall clock counting down from thirty minutes in the middle of his living room he was actually four seconds early.<p>

"Oh your finally home my poor baby are you sick do you need anything to eat or drink" Mikoto continued to search to see if her son had gotten anything damaged even though no thing was hurt she liked to make sure; sasuke on the other hand was amazed how his mother could go from Amma kill you to a kiss ass.

"am fine mother just a little wet" sasuke said trying to pry his mother off him with a crowbar

"That's an understatement little brother and do you really have to use a crow bar to get mother to stop hugging you"

"If your not gonna help stay out off it Itachi" Sasuke was sure his mother must be at least an inch futher from sauske only ten more to go

"Well if you don't want hugs from me make your own dam dinner the same to you itachi!" And with that mikoto shoved sasuke out of her way, Itachi being safe moved ten feet from his mother to protect him self.

"I don't know about you little brother but since mother won't cook I"ll go to deidara's and see what he has to offer my tummy" Sasuke took a little extra time choosing witch glare would be best for his brother but before he could even begin his brother has already left wasting precious seconds of his time

"No use ordering out am not waiting 30 minutes or having to figure out how much to tip the delivery guy ugh guess I"ll go hungry and pretend am on a diet"

Before sasuke could unleash his wrath of bitchyness he was stopped but his phone, he grabbed the poor phone as he wanted to choke the poor thing into making him some din din

(_Texting)_

_Neji-_ hey

_sasuke- _what is it hyugga am kinda busy

_Neji- _am so sure bitching can be so tiring

_Sasuke- your point?_

_Neji- _I heard of this cool website that lets you talk to random people you should check it out

_Sasuke- and please_ do tell why I would even consider going to this website

_Neji- _Because deny it as we may were total horndogs who need action

_sasuke- to spear you some dignity am gonna pretend you didn't say that what's it called _

_Neji- (D)omengle_

_Sasuke- I"ll check it out bye_

_neji- bye_

_(End of text)_

Still hungry sasuke grabbed his laptop and went to his room to check out the website he so didn't want to even bother with. sasuke typed in the URL and wrote on the interest box gay and clicked on text not even wanting to know what the video button would lead him to

"So what do I do just wait for some random guy to talk to wow this looks like alot fun" Suddenly Sasuke gets a message from a stranger

_(Sasuke on Domegle)_

_Random stranger- Hey not to sound too forward but can I see a face pic of you I want I make sure am not talking to some 50 yr old lol ;)_

_Sasuke- umm sure what ever _

_(Sasuke sends a picture of himself)_

_random stranger- wow cute :$_

_Sasuke- thanks I guess :/_

_random stranger- want to see a pic of me?_

_Sasuke- whatever..._

_random stranger- I like guys who play hard to get ;)_

_(Stranger send his pic)_

[Sasuke is actually surprised how adorable the guy is he seems to have wiskers, blue eyes that make the ocean run for its money, and beautiful blond hair]

_sasuke- wow not bad_

_random stranger- lol thanks cutie _

_random stranger- name?_

_sasuke- Sasuke Uch_

_sasuke- wbu?_

_random stranger- Naruto Uzu c:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay well that's it for now so I decided that I"ll be doing a update daily type of thing don't forget to leave a review I'll take any ideas you have criticize my story all you want thanks so much for reading bte domegle is omegle a website that is real check it out I was just trying to protect myself from lawsuit Kay thanks for reading sorry if it was short anyways I'll see you next time byeeee (EDIT: If this story is a bit to happy then plz read "Why me" its a lot darker) <strong>_


	2. Who's Naruto

**Helloooo everybody this is chapter two to wireless love so as promised I update daily so here the next chapie hope you like enjoy ^.^**

**disclaimer :none of the charters here belong to me only the plot all charters and stuff go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke &amp; Naruto on domelge)<strong>

_**Naruto**__: wait uch doesn't that stand for uchia _

_**Sasuke**__: yea why is that a problem_

_**Naruto**__: no not at all it's just every girl in my school talks about you _

_**Sasuke**__: And what school is that_

_**Naruto**__: Nine tails high school_

_**Sasuke**__: Nine tails?_

_**Naruto**__: yea it's a great school our mascot is a fox with nine tails cool huh _

_**Naruto**__: so what school do you go to?_

_**Sasuke**__: that's a bit personal _

_**Naruto**__: Wtf teme who does that ask personal info and not share some!_

_**Sasuke**__: fine I go to Khonana high school _

_**Naruto**__: isn't that the private school snob and brats go to?_

_**Sasuke**__: last time I checked I was cute not a snob_

_**Naruto**__: you are cute but your also a snob_

_**Sasuke**__: what ever _

**_Naruto_**_: awe did I hurt her majesty's feelings XD_

_**Sasuke**__: ..._

_**Naruto**__: I did didn't I OMG this is hilarious _

_(Random stranger has left the conversation) _

_**Naruto**__: awe and I was having so much fun oh well _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ugh that little cute brat who the fuck does he think he is I bet if he was facing me he wouldn't even try to look me in the eye" Ignoring the fact that he called Naruto cute Sasuke went on his little bitch tantrum that lasted a good 25 seconds.

" Hold on maybe if I go down to the school and confront him and see if he says anything that he said on the cheap website, this is gonna be fun" After getting every detail to his plan mesmerized Sasuke went on to go to bed he had a certain 'cute' blond he was gonna meet.

Later that night Sasuke found himself not being able to sleep to the fact of the constant text message he got from Negi and Itachi; it seems like Sasuke's bitchness rubbed off on them because neji kept complaining on how nobody bothers to say hello to him and Itachi was practically begging for sasuke to pick him up because quote ' Deidara is over feeding him' unquote Sasuke was fed up with this so he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house to pick up his brother and maybe make a side trip to slap neji from taking pity on himself.

When he gets to deidara's home he is tackled by his shirtless brother who runs to the sweet safety of the car "Itachi just one more bite am making cookies with your name on them do you want some too Sasuke"

Sasuke just ignores the screaming blond and went towards his car and a 10 pound gained brother honestly he should have just left him here to be over fed if you think about deidara has a lot of similarities with the witch form Hansel & Gretel.

" Thanks for coming to pick me up I should've just Starved like you instead of going to the witch from Hansel & Gretel" hey would you look at that Itachi notices it too

"Care to explain why your shirtless " Sasuke seemed rather amused to see his brother come from a torture cell

"Diedara said that shirts limit your stomach to eating more food"

"Are you planing on getting back your shirt who knows he might make a love potion with it" Itachi smirks then becomes frighten that deidara has a chemistry set in his basement. After what seemed like a ten hour drive they arrive at their destination though the two uchias know pretty well what's gonna happen to them when they open the door; hesitating Itachi opens the door just a crack only to have the door pulled off its hinges by his mother

"Where the Hell were you two do you have any fucking idea how late it is and you didn't even leave a note saying where you were and how long you be gone" the uchia mother was not pleased it provably take a few hundred elephant tranquilizers to take her down a notch.

"Dearest mother since we were denied your amazing cooking I had no choice but to go to a friend's house to grab a bite to eat, I asked sauske if he could pick me up because Deidara used a tiny bit of wine on his food and I couldn't even bare the thought of driving home" If sasuke was a bullshit meter he being going off like hell that was the most bull he has ever heard his brother say

"very responsible of you Itachi am so proud of having a wonderful son who take the account of others" Before Sasuke knew it his mother was giving Itachi her famous death hug and sobbing on how he was so amazing

Sasuke couldn't even begin to think of words to express of joy of seeing his brother being in the same situation he was if only he had a camera oh well he's an uchia he'd remember this, handing his brother the crow bar he left towards his room he needed his sleep he had a blond that just needs a little one on one talk.

* * *

><p>Shower<p>

brush teeth

Get dressed

comb hair

eat breakfast

wash car in 5 minutes or less

Put on cologne

Bring his book bag and leave his bitch gun home

Yes sir the day is here, the day Sasuke meets his little friend you think Sasuke was getting married but he's an uchia and they can look as good as they dam well pleased. Sasuke made sure to leave the house as quietly as possible he didn't want to have to go through his mother squeals and compliments, his brother's sarcasm and his father's talk about how he should be responsible when it came to having feelings and how if he wishes to address them he should do it safely; luckily he made out of the house with out being harassed by his family he made sure he wrote the directions to Nine tails high correctly and made his way.

"Hmm I wonder what my little friend's first thought is gonna be" Sasuke was getting a mixture of excited and nervous but he quickly shook it off because those feelings are ludicrous to an uchia

Sasuke got to the school suprisly fast he expected a longer trip now came the part of finding his blond- wait his Sasuke better go to a doctor too some time later uchia him up a bit. Sasuke later found himself surrounded by fan girls twitching to meet him or even breathe the same air as him was good enough for them

"Dam with these girls here Naruto will see me coming a mile away I got to lose these girls" Sasuke than sprinted off when saw an opening only to start a chase where every girl will start when they catch a glimpse of him he's half certain a female teacher joined the crowd curse he's good look, Sasuke could keep running but that's not the problem the girls know the school he doesn't so he does the only thing he can do Sasuke runs into the boys locker room and closes the door hearing the girls banging on the poor door.

"fuck why did I come here" Sasuke tired as hell sits down to catch his breath

"hey you okay" an unknown voice startles sasuke and he jumps and tackles the poor kid on the ground

"What the hell get off of me you psycho" as the boy turns around he gasps as he see's who it is

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke smirks "So I finally found you"

**dun dun dun dunnnnn so Sasuke finds his blond but is he prepared for what comes next stayed tuned to find out thanks so much for reading don't forget to leave a review or favorite this story I really appreciate it Remember I update chapters daily Kay byesie daisies**


	3. What now?

**we left off with sasuke capturing his blond but what will Sasuke do next lest find out shall we.**

**"**what the hell are you doing here Sasuke, if you wanted to see so badly we could have made plans" All of this Naruto wishes he had said but all that came out was a small choking sound.

"Hmph what happen to the flirt I met online, all I see here is a nervous little girl" Sasuke was getting some devious thoughts that would scare a young boy for life and give a senior ciztenson a heart attack in a second.

"IF you want me to prove what a man I am then bend down and well see" Again Naruto could only think this and all he managed to say was "um" and look away from Sasuke amazingly cute face with the perfect bone structure and dark eyes that can make you lose yourself in them everything about Sasuke was absolutely perfect if only he knew he meet the hottest guy ever he would have planned ahead what he wear. Sasuke unpleased that his blond dare to look away from him and ruin his view of the adorable face well Sasuke didn't think so you just don't look away from an Uchia without permission Sasuke was determined to break Naruto and make him his personal puppy or fox maybe cat what ever he figure out what costume he buy Naruto for Halloween which was 10 months away; grabbing Naruto and forcing him to look at Sasuke he then pushed his lips onto Naruto enjoying the delectable taste of his blond forcing his tongue into naruto's mouth making Naruto whimper Sasuke was damn well okay with staying in the exact place he was. After a long a passionate kiss Sasuke couldn't keep going he broke the kiss and gasped for air deciding to take a peek of his new puppy (guess we have a winner) Sasuke was proud to see Naruto's face redder than a tomato and gasping for air, Sasuke was going to continue devouring Naruto but as luck would have it he heard someone unlocking the door cursing under his breath Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and a wink "We'll finish this later cutie" and ran into a corner where who ever was coming in couldn't see him.

"Hello... Anyone in here" the stranger continued to walk toward the inside of the locker room not seeing Sasuke who made a fast and sneaky escape making Ninja's everywhere jealous "Naruto? what are you doing on the floor"

Naruto taking note on the situation he was in quickly stood up to greet his friend " Oh hey Kiba sorry if I scared you I was changing into my gym clothes when I started to feeling sick, anyways why are you in here"

"I guess that explains why your redder than a fire truck oh and am here to bring the basket balls and to tell you to hurry you missed half off the warm ups. Hey since your here you can bring the basket balls and I'll tell couch that its your punishment a win-win" Kiba beamed with his new-found intelligence

"Yea right you just want me to run your little errand for you and we both know coach will still make run laps like hell" Naruto punched his friend and destroyed his new-found intellence " yea yea" Kiba pouted and went to grab the balls he was assigned to bring. After Naurto finished his scream off with his coach he ran 10 laps originally was suppose to be just 5 but his big mouth earned him 5 more yay him. During the rest of the day Naruto was more cautious than ever he didn't want another half rape by Sasuke, " you okay naru" Kiba asked concerned for his friend "yea just a little sick is all" Kiba didn't think that was entirely true but he just let this one slide for now " If you say so " Kiba replied and headed to biology.

* * *

><p><strong>(message with Sasuke &amp; Neji)<strong>

**Neji: _hey Sasuke your missed 2 periods why didn't you tell me we were ditching today jerk_**

**Sasuke: _Am not ditching I had to pay a visit _**

**Neji_: What now your harassing innocent guys without me wtf_**

**Sasuke_: I'll tell you everything when I get to school _**

**Neji_: Just tell me now_**

**Sasuke:_ Look if your gonna help me your gonna have to patient_**

**Neji_: What do we get out of this_**

**Sasuke_: Puppies..._**

**(End of Message)**

Sasuke smirks the thought of having a puppy for himself is so pleasant and if things go right he give his best friend one of his own "ohh Naruto you'll soon be mine"

With that Sasuke drives to his school to start his genius plan. As soon as he arrives he see's his friend Neji waiting for him "Can you please tell me what your scheming now"

"I guess so I found a puppy I like and I will stop at nothing to make sure he's mine and he has a friend" neji was a little annoyed that he has to have a friends help to get a guy but quickly shook it off after seeing a picture of his personal puppy "you have good taste hyuuga"

**_yay so end of chapter 3 thanks for reading next chapter comes Tommorw take byeeeeeeee_**


	4. my turn

**Hello everybody welcome to chapter 4 of wireless love thanks so much for reading means a lot to me okay so we left off with Sasuke catching his new blond sadly was interrupted before anything fun could happen, alrighty enough chit chat lets get on with the show.**

**_Disclaimer: None of the charters brands, logos or anything connected to the Naruto series belongs to me and all rights go to their respective owners, only the plot is mine._**

"Okay so I get the fact that their cute but how are you going to make them ours" Negj asked Sasuke "Don't worry first we focus on getting my puppy then we work our way up to yours" and with that Sasuke and Neji headed to their next period.

As they took their seats Sasuke couldn't help but feel excited, he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's expression when he first kissed him if only he wasn't so rudely interrupted. "so what do you think about this Sasuke?" Sasuke immediately awoke from his small daydream and answered his teacher's question " Pay attention Sasuke you can daydream about girls some other time" Sasuke glared at his teacher Kakashi how dare he mock him in the middle of something, he had to give Kakashi a little visit sometime about this" .

Kakashi seemed satisfied that he managed to bug the little Uchiha ,Sasuke was always the most favorite student and he just loved seeing his face when he was annoyed "He's getting better at his glares" with that Kakashi began to teach his class in the values of reading 'fun' books.

* * *

><p><em>Nine TailsHigh<em>

Naruto couldn't forget about his lip rape he couldn't say he didn't like it hell he loved it but it really bothered Naruto that he couldn't say a single word to Sasuke it was if Sasuke was a world famous celebrity and he was just a little fan girl. "Damn it what happen why couldn't I do anything- wait forget that why couldn't I even say anything I was completely frozen" Naruto whispered this to himself at least ten times and not once did his friend Kiba hear he did try though but if he got any closer to Naruto it seem like they were making out.

As kiba was going to confront Naruto about his rapid change in attitude the bell rang cutting his off " So where do you wanna go for lunch?" Naruto asked "Anywhere I don't mind" Kiba said as he grabbed his keys and headed for his car " Thats what you said last time and you kept complaining" Naruto replied pouting " Thats because who goes to eat at a shop that serves one thing only".

"well then where do you suggest we go" and as soon as Naruto said that Kiba smiled "I know just the place" and he drove off. When the two students got to their destination Naruto was furious "Kiba you do realize that lunch is only 20 minutes long" Kiba got out of the car and replied " Yea so", "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO IT TOOK YOU 10 MINUTES TO DRIVE HERE!" Naruto punched Kiba in the arm just incase Kiba didn't get the message.

"Shut up and get your fake ID out" Kiba replied both the teenagers gave their showed their ID to the bouncer and walked inside.

"Can you please tell me why were at a club for lunch" Naruto said while picking up a empty bottle just incase he had to smash his words into kiba's head , Kiba walked over to a table and gestured Naruto to come join him. "You seemed like you could use a break so we're taking the day off and unleashing our inncer gayness and hornieness" Kiba grinned and clapped grabbing the attention off everybody inside, maybe a small whack on the head might not cause too much blood Naruto had a small debate over how hard he could hit Kiba.

"Come on one day off won't kill you" Kiba ordered him and Naruto some drinks Naruto sighs and sits down "your paying my drinks I hope you have enough money" Naruto smirks at Kiba and jugs down his first drink.

* * *

><p>"Slow down Naruto" Kiba now fully drunk is walking Naruto also drunk home "How about you speed up, omg look kiba its a um its a you know those furry animals that go meow what do you calls those" Kiba is too confused to answer Naruto, Naruto continue to meow until they reach his house " omg thanks so much for the drinks but your to drunk you're spending the night here" Kiba just looks at Naruto and says "cat" and walks inside only to pass out half way through the door. "Omg kiba you okay aww man you passed out" Naruto drags KIba inside his home and closes the door and instead of locking it he puts kiba against the door "there now no one can get in" Naruto walks into his room and shuts the door, he grabs his laptop and stares at it for a couple of minutes "What was I gonna do"? Naruto tries hard to remember what he got his laptop for and after a while he gives up and goes on domegle (which was the whole reason he go it in the first place)<p>

Naruto was going to try and find Sasuke so he can talk about their recent encounter "wait if I type in Uchia or Sasuke then a bunch of fan girls will pop up instead" Naruto again is confused and focuses on what to write on the interest box. After what seemed like hours Naruto types in 'Kohana High School' hoping the amount of snobs and pricks will be kept to a minimum .

**_**Naruto on domegle**_**

**_Naruto:_****Hi**

**_Random Stranger: _****Hey**

**_Random Stranger: _****do you go to Kohana?**

**_Naruto_****: Yea I do wbu****_?_**

**_Random Stranger: _****yea **

**_Naruto:_****do you know a guy Named Sasuke Uchia? I know its random**

**_Naruto: _****I just wanna know**

**_Random Stranger: _****umm okay and yeah I know him he's my bestfriend **

**_Naruto: _****cool were suppose to work on a project together **

**_Naruto: _****and I threw away his address thing**

**_Random Stranger: _****I can give it to you if you want?**

**_Naruto: _****really thanks**

**_Random Stranger:_****Yea no problem tell him I said hi**

**_**End of Naruto on omegle**_**

Naruto couldn't be happier he knew exactly where Sasuke lived he could now began his plan well at least he would if he haven't fallen asleep.

Naruto and Kiba both wake up to killer hangovers "Damn it Kiba you had to take me to a club"

"Naruto shut up you're too loud kiba rubbed his head as if it would help his migraine

**So that's the end of this chapter thanks so much for reading will Naruto recover and begin his pay back or will he never start it come back tomorrow and see**


	5. Plan Fail?

**Helloooo everybody am so sorry for not updating as I promised I would but here's the latest chapter to wireless love we left off with Naruto failing to even begin to think of a revenge plan**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA OF NARUTO THINGS**

Naruto couldn't be more stumped he literally couldn't think of anything to get back at a certain duck butt hair jerk who committed the horrible crime of mouth raping him well at least that's how Naruto likes to think of it he tries hard not to admit he kind of like it and wouldn't mind another go, but since Naruto is to damn prideful he used the power of the internet to search for some sick bastard and pick his brain a little for inspiration don't act you like haven't done it before. To Naruto's surprise if you search up 'what is the most fucked up thing you done to someone who has wronged you' you get some pretty decent ideas to all off which Naruto felt weren't mean enough out of frustration he closed his laptop and punched the not so innocent Kiba.

"You ever going to tell me why we were looking up Revenge plans" Kiba asked Naruto as he rubbed his shoulder "Don't worry about just think of something please" Kiba sighed and got closer to Naruto " Am not helping you until you tell me exactly what is going on, Naruto Sighs "Alright fine I'll tell you everything but first can you get me some instant ramen" Naruto put on his puppy eye's giving zero mercy, Kiba just laughed and went to make Naruto his dumb Ramen. As Kiba came back Naruto grabbed his rightfully earn ramen and chow down Kiba just looked at him waiting "What?" Kiba started getting annoyed he knew Naruto was avoiding Kiba's question "You know what now tell me" as much as Naruto wanted to keep it a secret he knew he couldn't hide anything from Kiba no matter how hard he tried "alright so I meant a guy-" Naruto was interrupted by his guardian's squealing "Naruto you meanie why didn't you tell me you met someone is he cute, does he work out, does he any piercing's or tattoo's, how old Is he, do you know how to be safe?" This got Kiba laughing "Irukkaaaa" Naruto whined why did his guardian have to be so ukish.

"What? I just want my little Narukinss to be safe, you know Naruto if you want I have a few condoms and a book that explains everything am pretty sure we also have some bananas" Iruka got up and left to his room to get a box labeled 'Naruto Safe Kit' which is right next to the 'If Naruto ISN'T safe kit' that contains a belt and a book filled of diseases he made sure to get the one with the one with the pop up pictures. When Iruka finished his being safe lesson he asked Naruto to continue his story "okay... so as I said I met a guy- well not so much met but like he met me and showed up to my school and kis-sed me at the boys locker room" Naruto couldn't even look at the two men " AWWWWWWWWW did you like it was he a good kisser, did he use tongue if he did was it a lot or a little?" Iruka just turned super fan girl which annoyed Naruto since the person that is suppose to watch for him is not seeing the rape issue in the story "wait so that's why you were on the ground looking like a tomato" "Wait what on the ground?!" Iruka rushed out of the room to grab the other box he had, "What no nothing happen he just made out with me which took me by surprise so I fell down" Naruto could never explain the amount of how embarrassed he felt "Are you sure you two didn't do anything" Iruka asked Naruto box at hand Naruto just nodded fearing the box Iruka held "oh okay, and if you want to get back at this guy I have an idea" Iruka put the box back in his closet and explained his plan to the two teenagers.

"Okay so first show me how he looks like" Naruto quickly showed the picture of his tormenter to Iruka only to have Iruka and Kiba both drooling over his attacker Kiba took Naruto's phone to get a better view "Why are you bitching about being kissed by him I mean look at him" Kiba and Iruka kept complimenting Sasuke only making Naruto angry "Stop looking at him!" Naruto snatched his phone away from the new members to the Uchia fan club "Is someone jealous" Kiba teased causing Naruto to blush "N-no Its just instead of drooling over him you can help him get back at him" Iruka smiled he has never seen Naruto so worked up over a boy "okay whatever so here's my plan find out where he lives and if Sasuke opens the door tell him your returning the favor and boom give him a small kiss and walk away" Kiba laughed "That'll be hilarious you got to do it Naruto" Naruto had to agree it was a good plan "Fine I"ll do it first let's get me looking good" Iruka clapped "To the mall then".

Iruka gave Naruto enough money for a nice full outfit and even suggested getting clothes at forever 21 "Thanks Iruka see you later". As Kiba drove both him and Naruto to the mall he felt as though he might need some extra help fashion wise knowing Naruto will pick anything that's looks cool, so he texted a girl he knew he could count on helping him.

_**(Kiba Texting)**_

_Kiba:_ Hey I need some help can you guys please meet me at the mall like Now?

_Ino: Yea I can why? 3_

_Kiba_: _am going to need some fashion advice _

_Ino: First of all lose the jacket makes you look fat try getting something slimmer wait aren't gay guys you suppose to be good at this_

_Kiba: Dumbass not me for Naruto_

_Ino: oohhhhh, oh yea he needs a lot of help kay meet you their in 5 3_

**_(End Of_**_** Texting**)_

'Duh fuck she mean I look fat' Kiba thought to himself but it didn't matter he had someone to help him. As they started pulling up into the driveway Kiba was surprised when a flash of blond jumped on top of his car he had to hit the breaks so he didn't ran over Ino " Are you crazy!" both Kiba and Naruto shouted "No just really impatient now lets go I don't have all day" Ino didn't wait for the two teenagers to take off their seatbelts she basically dragged them all the way to Mall. "Ewww Naruto that's the worst one yet, try this one" Naruto had tried on about 10 different outfits at first he was happy to see Ino since she has pretty good taste but now he rather just go naked to Sasuke' house "Are you serious the workers might think were stealing this since were taking this long " Maybe if you stop picking the clothes yourself we could leave faster" Ino threw the outfits she picked up and shut the door threating Naruto if he doesn't put them on she go in their Naruto didn't want to take that risk so he behaved, he had to admit the outfits were really cool they made Naruto look sluty but in the way he could still go to kids birthday parties " I kind of like this one Ino" Naruto shouted out to Ino "THEN COME OUTSIDE SO WE CAN SEE IDIOT!" Naruto cam out wearing a pink V-neck t-shirt with black short shorts and black van to top it all off "Damn Naruto" Kiba was pretty proud of himself for calling Ino to help "You look good Naru" Naruto started blushing "Okay so we'll take this then". Naruto paid for the outfit thanked Ino and started walking towards the car "So now is it time to pay that cutie a visit" Kiba asked Naruto "Yep karma's a bitch" Kiba laughed and drove off to the Uchia's House.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe how tired he was a Uchia never I mean never sleeps in but Sasuke felt that today he break that rule and it seem his brother had the same idea. He and his brother were left home alone while their parents left on a honeymoon thing or was it a business trip everything was a bit hazy to Sasuke he couldn't sleep at all since he was assigned some stuiped project by Kakashi he stayed up to finish it since he was hoping of going out this weekend. Sasuke couldn't even be bothered to put on a shirt he wasn't even thinking of putting on some shorts but as soon as he saw Itachi only wearing boxers he refused to copy someone so he sucked it up and put on some shorts. Sasuke was in the middle of making some cereal being to lazy to make eggs but was interrupted as he heard the door bell "Itachi answer the door" Itachi came running down stairs and gave Sasuke a Look "If its one of your fan girls am letting them in" Itachi walked towards the door and opened it putting on his fakest smile yet "Hi how can I help you" Itachi was a little shocked too see a male blond teenager he really hoped for a hoard of fan girls <em>{Naruto's POV} <em>'holy shit did Sasuke grew or something- wait no that can't happen maybe this his brother or something why is he only wearing boxers?' Naruto was a shocked to see someone who looked a lot like Sasuke he was more shocked that the man in front of him had a pretty big unicorn If you know what I mean, Naruto didn't noticed he was staring at the man's unicorn. {out of Naruto's POV} Itachi had a smile on his face when he saw the blond staring at his package "Are you interested in it or something?" Itachi teased making Naruto blush "what no I wanted to know if Sasuke was home" Itachi smirked he was a little sad the blond was more interested in his brother than him "Oh Sasuke yea he's here hold on let me go get him" Itachi left to retrieve his brother "Oh Sasuke-kun you have a visitor and no am not telling them your not home" Sasuke glared at his brother only to get a smirk from his brother 'silly Sasuke you know your outclassed' Itachi thought to himself "you better get going its rude to keep guest waiting" Sasuke stopped glaring knowing it had no effect and walked towards the door to see who dare bother him this time. Naruto was super nervous he knew he be a little nervous but that weird guy gave him a boost now he was really nervous 'calm down Naruto give him a kiss then run like hell' No matter how many times he told himself the kiss part would only make it worse.

As Sasuke got to the door he was shocked to see his property at his door 'loyal puppy knows his way back to where he belongs' Sasuke smirked he didn't expected this. Naruto though wasn't as cool as Sasuke was acting he was freaking out why the fuck was Sasuke shirtless and fit like have this jerk ever heard of food Naruto was basically drooling over Sasuke's amazing body "Damn Naruto if your not going to kiss him move so I can" Naruto jumped forgetting Kiba was at the car talking threw a piece kind of over ratted but Naruto bought those things a long time ago and he was going to use them, Naruto wanted to curse and thank Kiba if Kiba haven't complimented Sasuke he still be looking at Sasuke hot body 'right just one kiss and done' Naruto took a deep breath and went for it he took Sasuke by surprise and placed his lips on his Naruto felt so relived he was finally doing this and he was enjoying it Sasuke was still shocked so Naruto took advantage of that moment and shoved his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue fighting for dominance so he knew this was the perfect time to stop and leave he quickly broke the kiss winked at Sasuke and ran towards the car with the biggest smile on his face, at least he had that smile on his face for a good ten seconds he didn't count on Sasuke being faster and stronger than him "Idiot did you really think I would let you go this easily" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm forced him to turn around and returned the favor this time Sasuke was a lot more forceful on Naruto and furiously made out with Naruto making him moan than Sasuke gave Naruto a few hickies as a souvenir and pinched his ass. Sasuke then broke the kiss and gave took Naruto's phone and quickly added himself on Naruto's contacts making sure to write 'Naruto's Owner' as the nickname " Call me if you ever want to have some more fun " and with that Sasuke gave Naruto his phone back and walked back inside his house to finish his cereal.

Naruto was pretty sure he heard Kiba moaning but he was too shocked from what just happen Sasuke mouth rapped him again, Naruto sprinted to the car and demanded Kiba to drive off again he was pretty sure he Saw Kiba zipping up his pants but that didn't matter right now. Naruto was determined not to let Sasuke win "Hey Kiba have you ever wanted to transfer schools?".

Sasuke couldn't be happier why you may ask Naruto dropped his ear piece "Aw my puppy wants to be near me and maybe he'll bring Negi's puppy with him too" Sasuke walked inside ignoring all of Itachi's questions he was to busy texting Negi the good news.

**I don't know if the longer chapter might be enough to get you guys to forgive me. Anyways thanks for reading my story I don't know when the next chapter will be up maybe today or tomorrow I'll try and not make you guys wait forever. **


	6. Battle On!

**helloooo everybody welcome back to the latest chapter of wireless love thanks so much for reading, am very happy you continue to read sorry if I took forever to update anyways let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me all rights to Naruto goes to the owners.**

"Pleaseeee Iruka".

"For the last time no Naruto you're not changing schools".

"It's a good school 95% of their students go to college and stuff"

"Like you care about any of that stuff, the only reason you want to change schools is because of that Uchia kid!"

Naruto hated when Iruka brought that up he could never think of a good comeback. Naruto walked out of the apartment frustrated with his guardian why couldn't he do this one thing for him Naruto knew Iruka had his reasons he just wish Iruka would tell him, Iruka walked into Naruto's room he pulled out his cellphone wishing he could call someone to talk to the thing was he didn't have any friends better yet he never had a friend he sighed "It's not that I don't want to send him it's just I can't afford it" Iruka pressed stop and saved the recording and went into his room. Not knowing someone heard everything he had just said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke put the ear piece down after reassuring himself everyone left the room the second ear piece was left, he grabbed his phone and called his nerdy friend after the fourth ring someone finally picked up.<p>

_(Sasuke on the phone)_

"What..."

"Shikamaru I need you to do something for me and I need you to do it now"

"Who's this?"

Sasuke glared at the lazy person on the other line who else would it be Santa Claus?!

"Its Sasuke"

"Oh hey Sasuke what do you need"

"I need you to transfer two students from Nine tails high to our school"

"Our school isn't free Sasuke"

"I'll pay for everything"

"What about the parents"

"Hack into the school and send an email to them"

"What about the students"

"Same thing"

"I hope you don't think am writing four emails my self "

"I already sent you the written emails with the names of everyone"

"Alright I'll text you when I finished"

_(End of Call)_

Sasuke smirked when he got Shikamaru's text now all he had to do was hacked into his school website, pay and accept. "There everything is ready now I wait for my newest toy" Sasuke turned off his computer an grabbed Naruto's forgotten earpiece Sasuke wanted to listen in on his puppy's pleading to be near his rightful owner sure it may seem a little creepy but who care's if you're as close to perfect as Sasuke this may see normal to untrained eyes. Sasuke pleased with himself goes to take a shower making sure to hide the earpiece not wanting his sick brother to get a little fun out of it.

When Sasuke got out of the shower he was confused to see his cat Nekomata with a note tied to his little foot with big letters written on it saying 'URGENT READ' Sasuke walks towards him to read it but a drop of water touches nekomata sending her running off Sasuke wasn't sure if it was worth chasing him but his curiosity got the best of him he growled and chased the cat all his house trying to hold on to his towel and cursing every time he passed a window with the drapes wide open, "Just because you live in a mansion doesn't mean their should be a million windows" Sasuke finally caught his cat and untied the letter but before he could open it he was blinded by a bunch of sudden flashes he was so caught up chasing the cat he didn't notice he was in the middle of the living room which by twisted fate was the biggest window he had, at least 20 girls were taking pictures and videos of him only wearing a towel that was dangerously low Sasuke growled once more which only made the girls hornier he shut the drapes and turned on the sprinklers hoping he at least get one of those thirsty girls.

* * *

><p>"Same here Naru my mom won't budge"<p>

"Did she tell you why at least"

"Nope just no and a smack on the head"

Naruto laughed at how abusive Kiba's mother was, Kiba sighed "Anyways see you at school okay" Naruto said goodbye and hung up he walked inside his apartment and went into his room after telling Iruka goodnight Naruto was getting settled in his bed when he noticed his earpiece on the floor "I'll have to ask Kiba if he's seen the other one" and with that he fell asleep. The next Naruto got dressed and grabbed a muffin and ran out the door he slept in as he grabbed his keys and ran outside to an impatient Kiba "Damn it Naruto were going to be late" Naruto chuckled usually Kiba is fine with being late "What's the rush Kiba" Kiba explained to Naruto on how today it was essential they made to school on time because if the didn't they'd miss the date line to pick their classes for next year. "I'll never understand why they have to do this so early in the year, make sure to get some classes with me" Kiba laughed "What ever let's hope we make it first". When Kiba parked his car he and Naruto ran to office.

"Hi were here to pick our classes" Naruto smiled at the woman hoping his manners might help their chances "Of courses can I please have your names" Both Naruto and Kiba gave their names to woman "Am sorry it seems your in the wrong school you two have been transferred" Naruto and Kiba both but on confused faces "Am sorry what?" "You and your friend have both been selected by the state to go to Kohana High School" Before Naruto and Kiba could answer the lady they were both interrupted by their families calling to congratulate them on their transfer to loser school to a winner school "I knew you could do it Naruto come home quick to get your uniform and schedule oh and tell Kiba his mom came and dropped his stuff here and to tell him [Atta boy when were you going to tell me you were a secret nerd]" Naruto and Kiba both were more confused than ever.

"Wait do you remember taking anything like a test or sign up sheet for a transfer" Kiba asked Naruto "Maybe I don't know" when Kiba and Naruto entered Kiba's car they both grinned "You thinking what am thinking Uzumaki" At that moment both Kiba and Naruto realized that the transfer was a gift from above, Naruto smirked "Sasuke here I come".

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he was tackled by an overly emotional Iruka "Naruto I just knew you were super-duper smart or talented or both am so proud of you when you arrive from your new school make sure to tell me everything, Don't worry I'll cook you and Kiba the best dinner ever oh and Kiba you can stay over since your super-duper smart or talented too" Naruto walked inside after Iruka let him go and switched to hugging Kiba "Is this our schedule?" Naruto asked Iruka "Yep here's your Kiba, oh and your uniforms are in your room" Iruka handed Kiba his schedule "Hey look at that Naruto with have 3 classes together and lunch" Naruto was relived he had a few classes with Kiba now it won't be as awkward "Go change your expected at school in 30 minutes" Iruka ordered the teenagers "Alright" Naruto and Kiba walked to his room and changed clothes not knowing someone was hearing their conversation.

"So you excited Naruto" Kiba asked as he took off his shirt "Yea I can't wait to show that bastard Sasuke not to mess with me" Kiba laughed "he can mess with me all he wants"

"So wait what are you anyways" Naruto was confused what do you mean "Like are you uke or seme" Sasuke smirked 'well duh he's uke' Naruto blushed he never thought about that "Um I don't know what are you" Kiba smiled putting on his pants "Uke but I don't mind being seme" Naruto made up his mind "um I think am a uke" Sasuke threw a small fancy party in his head "I knew it Naru" Iruka shouted Naruto's faced redden so what if he liked the thought of being the bottom it's not the end of the world he put on his shoes and looked in the mirror he never thought a uniform could look nice he was glad to see that Kiba agreed. After a short harassment of compliments from Iruka Naruto and Kiba drove off to their new school "Damn I never been excited for school" Kiba looked like a little kid about to get a new toy that made Naruto smile he felt the same he always wanted to change school its not that he doesn't like his friend in his old one it's so much as he likes the idea of making new ones.

As Kiba pulled up into the parking lot he was surprised to see the rows of expensive cars "Good thing we got you a new car huh Kiba" Naruto felt bad for Kiba's car it's not a cheap car actually a really expensive one it's just Naruto feels like the other cars will make fun of theirs, after Kiba and Naruto finished telling their car that 'it doesn't matter what the other cars say that she's a beautiful no matter what' they headed inside.

**End of Chapter 6 I think I forget which chapter am in anyways thanks you so much for reading stay tuned for the next chapter also help me out should I make it Kiba/Negi OR Negi/Kiba Or Shika/Kiba OR Kiba/Shika Or maybe have Negi and Shikamaru fight for Kiba hmmm am living it up to you either pm me your answer or leave in I the review thing thanks for reading and I'll see you later byeeee.**

_**Reply to: gabyfigueroaa18**_

**_Thank you for reviewing my story means a lot I added Shikamaru just for you and don't you worry more charters are on their way am just trying to see how much drama I should sprinkle on them c;_**


	7. New School New Rape?

**Helloooo everybody and welcome to the latest chapter of wireless love am happy to say 400+ people have read my story yayyyy thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed means a lot to me any who lets start the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Only plot is mine you know who owns Naruto**

Naruto and Kiba were amazed at how big the school was it made their beloved Nine Tails look like a day care for little kids, "Thiers 3 floors Naruto!" Naruto and Kiba walked to the main office or at least to one of the many few. "Hi you two must be the new students to Kohana High" both Naruto and Kiba agreed "Okay just wait here for a bit as the principle comes to greet you" Naruto and Kiba sat down and as soon as the secretary left Kiba ran and took one of the maps to help you in case of a fire "Don't look at me like that we both know we get easily lost here without it" Naruto shrugged he knew Kiba was right so he pretended he didn't see anything; after a few minutes a tall blond woman came up to greet them "hello welcome to Kohana High school where we take prid- are you really expecting me to read this shizune ugh listen up your here to learn and what ever mess up you deal with me, give me ANY disrespect I'll make sure to rip your skulls open blink twice if you understand".

Naruto and Kiba did as they were told fearing for their lives "good now you see this student he is going to give you a quick tour of MY school did you hear that this whole building belongs to momma Tsunade " Momma Tsunade tossed in the student and left "WHO THE HELL BROKE THE FIRE ESCAPE MAP!" Kiba tensed up and hid the map under his seat "Um so Hi my name is sasori and welcome to our school lets take you to your lockers first" Sasori showed Naruto and Kiba where their lockers were and helped Naruto try to remember his combination "So its 24 then 15 then 8 right" "What no so wrong its 12,48,28 how are you not getting this" Naruto grabbed his stuff and threw them into Kiba's locker Sasori smirked 'a lot easier for me I guess' Sasori showed Naruto and Kiba where the Library, cafeteria, and Gymnasium were "So Um Sasori what's with boobs McGee" Sasori laughed "Nothing she might seemed super intimating but she's a total sweet heart" Kiba looked around making sure that Boobies galore wasn't around "Are they you know" Sasori laughed again "Yea they are pretty amazing huh" Naruto and Kiba both answered "No" Sasori stopped laughing and but on a serious face "What do you mean their like 120 cm" Naruto and Kiba laughed "Sasori me and Naruto are gay" Sasori smiled "really like your 100% like no bi and stuff" Naruto and Kiba nodded "Omg yay I thought I was the only one well me Neji and Deidara " Sasori grinned "Okay so here is your first class, oh one more thing at lunch you both are coming with me to eat Kay" Sasori didn't give Naruto and Kiba a chance to reply seeing he ran off. Naruto didn't even try to acknowledge what just happen and went inside "you ready Kiba" Kiba nodded and tried to open the door figuring out it was locked

"Are you serious Naruto knock on the door"

"What no I don't want to"

"Then how do we get in genius"

"How about you knock genius"

"No you"

"No you"

"Rock, paper, scissors"

"Alright at the count of three"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Naruto threw out paper and Kiba threw out rock "Ha!" Kiba growled and was going to knock but as he turned around he saw the door was already open with everyone inside looking at them "Um hi were new" Naruto never felt so embarrassed "Oh right Uzumaki and Inuzuka when your both done playing take a seat" Naruto and Kiba walked inside and took their new seats "My name is anko here I will teach Mathematics" Kiba groaned the one thing he hated the most he had to deal with first thing in the morning Anko laughed she knew math was never the thing that interested everyone "well lucky for you mutt your rock, paper, scissors took all the time we had in this period" As if on cue the bell rang and everyone walked out to their next class "So what's next" Kiba asked Naruto "For me its gym what about you" Kiba was disappointed he didn't get gym with Naruto "Science" Kiba and Naruto both headed to their separate classes.

Naruto got to his class only he never got the memo on how it was pool week after a small talk with his loud green coach he was given some shorts and a life long memory stain on how youth should be valued like precious gold, Naruto got dressed and walked towards the door that lead to shirtless boys 'please be rude, mean, or unattractive getting a boner is the last thing I want' Naruto opened the door and Looked for anything green but couldn't find anything so he walked to the pool and put his feet in only to get pushed in "What the hell!" Naruto didn't have enough time to cuss out who ever pushed in because someone jumped inside the water and grabbed his head forcing Naruto's lips onto the stranger Naruto's face redden who ever was doing this was getting his ass handed to him. The stranger groped Naruto's hair not letting go no matter how hard Naruto fought 'damn it how long can this go without air' Naruto continued to try to pry the stranger off of him but Naruto couldn't hold his breath anymore he did what ever he could to tell the stranger if he didn't let go he'd die. Naruto was on the verge of passing out and the stranger noticed it too he brought Naruto to the surface, Naruto gasped for air and punched the crazy man when Naruto's vision returned he was shocked to see Sasuke was the crzy man he was even more shocked to see the look of regret and a hint or worry in his eyes.

"you okay Naruto" Sasuke's voice was a little shaky if Naruto wasn't as close as he was to Sasuke he wouldn't have heard it.

"yea I'm fine" Naruto blushed was Sasuke a little worried.

"That's great" Sasuke smiled he was relived he didn't break his most favorite toy

Naruto's blush grew he didn't Sasuke smiling could affect him this much

"Your going out with me alright" Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss "Call me"

Naruto was stunned its not like he was keeping score or anything but Sasuke just got 20 extra points not counting the rape which means Naruto had to impress Sasuke on their date.

_**Out flirt Score Sheet**_

_Naruto_: **50**

_Sasuke_: **150**

**Will Naruto ever reach Sasuke's level or will Sasuke finally win and get his very own puppy find out in the next chapter thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all later byeeee**

**_**Reply to: gabyfigueroaa18**_**

_**Thanks for all of your support I really appreciate you helping me make this story a lot better and I think am going with Negi/Kiba and Kiba/Negi since their both very dominate and tbh I thought of the cutest scene and it involves Kiba being Uke also I might add Shikamaru drama this story can't be all Sweet c;**_


	8. Its a date and your the bait

**Helloooo everybody welcome to chapter 8 of wireless love thanks so much for reading we left off with Sasuke popping the big Q... no not marriage (yet) I mean a date how will it go lets find out...**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio (Spanish Ya"ll)**

* * *

><p><em>'you going on date with me alright' <em>these words kept repeating in Naruto's head who does Sasuke think he is doesn't Naruto have to say yes first, 'I wonder what am going to wear' Naruto stopped dead in his tracks did he really just say that?! "What no who cares what am going to wear not me" Naruto continued walking; when he got to his class he pulled out his iPhone and sent a text to Sasuke.

_(Naruto & Sasuke Texting)_

_Naruto:_ Hey teme

_Sasuke: _hi cutie

_Sasuke: _miss me already

_Naruto: _Shut up!

_Sasuke: _Don't test me Naru I'll go down their and teach you a lesson for being disrespectful

_Naruto:_ ...

Sasuke: Awe did I hurt my puppy's feeling's

_Sasuke: _I did didn't I XD hilarious

_Naruto: _get your own lines

_Sasuke: _Its so much better when they come from your mouth we both know I've been there several times

_' Dam he practically has me on a leash' _Naruto didn't like Sasuke being on top so he did something he never do, Naruto went to his pictures and sent a pic that has him shirtless, wet and moaning _'there this should shut him up' _Naruto pressed send feeling accomplished.

_Sasuke:_ Damn I didn't you did that in your spare time, you should call me next time so you don't have to pretend am their

Naruto blushed till his face matched the hair color of a teenager in his class; and to make thing even worse he didn't expect to see Sasuke's member pop up on his screen.

_Sasuke: _This is what happens when am around you ;)

_(End of Texting)_

Naruto has his jaw dropped he never thought Sasuke would be that big no scratch that he never thought Sasuke would take a picture of his manly hood in the middle of class. "Shit I guess we'll talk about our date later" Naruto put his phone away and I tried not to think of Sasuke's big unicorn.

When the bell rang Naruto went to his locker only to be dragged into a janitor's closet by Kiba "Why the fuck did you drag me in here" Kiba smiled and showed Naruto his phone Naruto's mouth dropped when he saw Sasuke's Unicorn on Kiba's phone "How the hell did you get" Naruto grabbed Kiba's phone and deleted the picture "Remember you set up my phone so whenever you text someone I get whatever they sent, but what's important now is Sasuke's size I mean we both saw it and its huge bigger than both of us" Naruto punched Kiba "It doesn't matter lets just go to lunch" Kiba shrugged in agreement "I hope you realize I sent a copy of the picture to my computer" Naruto shook his head 'Of course'. Naruto and Kiba were pulling out of the parking lot when a red sports car blocked them from leaving "I know you bitches didn't forget about our lunch plans" Kiba and Naruto both face palmed is he serious the two teenagers got out of their car and entered the red one "Where are we going Sasori?" Kiba asked "Ramen bitches and buying" Naruto cheered.

As soon as Sasori parked his car the three musketeers made their way into the ramen shop "hey pops Misu ramen with extra pork" Naruto yelled "Coming up Naruto" Sasori was confused "do you come here often?" Kiba laughed "Often is not the word I'd use, I hope you brought extra money Naruto doesn't get full on one bowl" Sasori tired to steal some pork out of Naruto's bowl only to get bitten by Naruto "Ow what the hell" Kiba and Naruto laughed while Sasori sucked on his sore finger. When they all finished eating Sasori ended up paying twice as much as he would of liked while Naruto and Kiba headed for his car "Next your paying Naruto" Sasori teased being a little serious Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head "yea sure " the teenagers left the ramen shop and headed to their school.

When they arrived Naruto and Kiba thanked Sasori and walked inside "thank god this is our last period" Naruto laughed at how lazy his friend was they walked to into their creative writing class and took their seats when Naruto sat down he was shocked that someone threw a crumbled piece of paper at him he turned around ready to kill who ever threw it "Now that have captured your attention I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention" Naruto didn't know if he should laugh or be angry that his teacher was the one that threw the paper ball at him "Seriously Selena Gomez" the teacher laughed "She's perfect am your teacher Kakashi your the newbie right your not as pretty as I imaged" Naruto laughed "Who says who's am not pretty" this made Kakashi chuckle "touché". When the bell rang everyone took their seats "Okay you losers who's not here" the class looked around and simultaneously said "Sasuke" Naruto cheered 'Yes thank goodness would've been so awkward if he was here...wait why isn't he here' Kiba couldn't help but feel as he was being watched he turns around two find two people staring at him, one had the prettiest eyes while the other had the spikiest hair "um hi" the boy with the pretty eyes winks at him "Name's Neji cutie" then the boy with the spiky hair winked at him "Am Shikamaru I think your cute" Kiba thanks them both and slowly turns around. "Naruto did you hear those weirdoes" Naruto was to deep in thought he didn't hear Kiba 'maybe that jerk wanted extra time to figure what he was going to wear so he could outshine me nice try Uchia' Kiba continued to try and get Naruto's attention while the Neji and Shikamaru threw notes at Kiba each filled with a hundred compliments "well this interesting" Kakashi stooped teaching his class and started watching the four teenagers.

When class ended Kiba had received over 30 notes from both Neji and Shikamaru, "Thanks for the help" Kiba handed Naruto his stuff "What do you mean" Kiba glared at his friend "while you were day dreaming I was showered with compliments fro weirdoes" Naruto was confused "and that's bad because" Kiba grunted "ugh shut up" Naruto just smiled "when you get lip rape come find me" Kiba made a devious smile "instead of insulting me you should be preparing for tonight who knows what Sasuke might try to pull and it might be painful, you know since we seen the evidence" Naruto's smile dropped "omg what if he does I don't think am ready"

"I could do that part for you"

**Will Naruto chicken out or let a chicken in I (wink wink) thanks so much for reading means a lot and I'll see you next time byeeee.**

_**Reply to SakuraSaku, Dangerously I and gabyfigueroaa18 **_

_**SaskuraSaku: Thank you so much for telling me about this problem which I have fixed thanks for reading**_

_**Dangerously I : Thanks for reading and I will keep trying to make these stories amazing**_

_**Gabyfigueroaa18: Thank you for your kind words I hope you enjoy this chapter**_


End file.
